Hair
by Soulreciever
Summary: It's raining, Watari is depressed, add Tsuzuki to the mix and suddenly you have chaos! Tatari, implied TsuSoka, Slash, Flangst


Hair

T: Because it seems I'm in the mood to write flangst at the moment!! Vague fluff, Watari crack, over used plot line, slash, complete lack of canon continuality, a dash of angst, InuTsuzuki, OOC Tatsumi! I own nothing you see here other than the flangst!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a damp dreary day and, though he was loathed to admit it, Watari's normally sunny disposition had been affected by this fact.

He'd attempted to squash the self hatred that the mood change had ignited in him by attempting to rationalise it. He'd done a little research and, before being distracted by a text focusing on a rather oblique chemical study, he'd learned that certain people experienced a change in their mood when the lighting conditions changed.

Seasonal Affective Disorder or S.A.D had seemed a highly rational explanation for his mood change and, after he'd pried himself away from the text book, he'd begun setting up bright white lights all about the laboratory.

The amusement of the task, as well as the look on Tatsumi's face when he'd come to see what the fuss was, had distracted him from his 'depression' for a while but, once he'd used all of the spare light bulbs, the mood had come right back.

He'd been attempting to cheer himself up by drawing figures of his co-workers and bringing them to life (in order to do naughty things to one another) when Tsuzuki had bounced his way into the laboratory.

"Tsuzuki, what a pleasant surprise!" He remarked as he attempted to block the sight of a mini representation of the hyper Shinigami engaging in something very naughty with a mini representation of said Shinigami's partner, from the other.

"I wanted to talk to you about…say what are you trying to hide? Have you got pudding over there?" Puppy ears sprouted over the other's head and, motivated by the promise of pudding; Tsuzuki nudges his hand out of the way.

"Is that Bon out in the orchard?" It is a dirty trick and, as the other Shinigami bounces over to the window, he feels the slightest twinge of regret. The ploy had been necessary, however, in order to protect the friendship he had with Tsuzuki and to keep his odd amusement to himself.

"You lied so that you could eat the pudding yourself didn't you?" Tsuzuki enquires, his eyes tearing up in the most childish of fashion.

"I'm sorry, Tsu, I'll buy you something nice the next I'm topside okay?"

"Okay!" The bounce thus restored to the other's general demeanour he says, "I came here to talk to you about Tatsumi."

"I'm sorry?"

Tsuzuki rolls his eyes and, perching himself onto the desk, he says,

"You may think that you've got everyone fooled Watari but I see the way you look at him. You love him, don't you?"

"I find him somewhat appealing…" Tsuzuki raises a hand in order to stop him before he goes any further and, his tone suddenly very direct, he says,

"You love him, he loves you and as you're both too foolish to admit the fact to one another I've decided to interfere."

He feels something within him snap then and, his tone bordering on homicidal, he says,

"If anyone is being foolish here it's you! I swear Bon could waltz into the office completely naked tomorrow and you'd still not get the hint!"

There is a long moment where Tsuzuki processes that particular mental image and then, sliding towards him, he enquires,

"What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Is this that thing that you and Wakaba were discussing the last it rained?"

"Maybe." His tone is childish and yet, at this point in proceedings, he sees no need to maintain the dignified front.

A glint enters Tsuzuki's eyes, a glint that could mean but one thing and thus when the other says, "I have a solution," he can not help but feel very, very, afraid.

……………………………………………………………………………….

It was breezy. This was the only rational thought that Watari could process at this particular moment that wasn't centred on the thought of hunting down and killing Tsuzuki.

With Barry, the wonderfully sharp carving knife that could cut through even the toughest of steaks, clutched in one hand he kicks open the door of Tsuzuki's office.

Registering the high level of murderous intent that must, at this particular moment, be washing off of him, Hisoka points back out into the hall and says,

"He's probably gone to hide in Tatsumi's office."

He lingers just long enough to thank the young Shinigami and then, sliding Barry into the sheath at his side, he stalks his way to Tatsumi's office.

The division sectary regards him for a long moment as he slips into the office and then he says,

"I believe I need to talk to Watari alone for a moment, Tsuzuki."

The aforementioned Shinigami worms his way from his hiding spot beneath Tatsumi's desk and, employing the irresistible charm of his puppy eyes he says, "I'm sorry I cut you're hair, Watari," before he makes a break for the relative safety of the halls.

"Tsuzuki informs me that you have been a little 'under the weather'."

"It's nothing serious."

"Watari, when it affects your work enough that the lab fails to explode, it is indeed serious."

"I thought you hated the lab exploding…last week you told me off for creating 'unnecessary expenditures'."

"As they are, however, I am aware that such expenditures are a sign that you are progressing in your work and that you are, therefore, content." There is the trace of a smile on the other's lips and, running a hand through what remains of his hair, he says,

"The bad weather was making my hair frizz and I'm afraid that I let that fact affect my mood. I am aware of how childish that fact makes me and I apologise for making you worry."

The other waves a hand dismissively and, straitening his glasses, he enquires,

"What prompted Tsuzuki into taking such a drastic action?"

"I think it might have been some form of revenge…he came to help me out, you see and, being in a poor mood, I ended out snapping at him."

"I see."

"If there's nothing else I'm going to go back to the lab and see if I can create some form of hair restorer."

"There is one more thing," The man removes his glasses completely then and, an almost predatory look to his face, he stalks his way about the desk and into Watari's personal space, "I wished to discuss a certain matter that Tsuzuki has brought to my attention and to inform you of how amazingly sexy you look right at this moment."

He freezes at sound of such words rolling from the other's mouth and, his voice cracking, he enquires,

"Which matter would this be?"

The other gives no verbal response, choosing instead to curl a hand into his cropped hair and pull him into a highly involved kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: I may write a TsuSoka one shot based off of this but I'll see how this one is received first! (Yes this is a shameful attempt to get you to review!!)


End file.
